Cuentos infantiles al estilo Naruto
by Neji Hyuuga
Summary: Mi primer fic. ¿Te imaginas tus cuentos preferidos de la niñez, actuados por tus ninjas favoritos? Sigue la historia de Sasuke y los siete enanos. Dejen reviews,please
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer relato de la colección "Clásicos infantiles, al estilo Naruto" **

**Espero que les guste. **

**Naruto no me pertenece a mi, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero ya verán, jijiji. **

Hoy, mi propia versión de "La Caperucita Roja":"El Naruto con protector de frente de la Hoja" 

Había una vez un niño llamado Naruto que vivía en la aldea oculta de Konoha con la anciana Tsunade, la Hokage y siempre usaba su protector de frente con la marca de la hoja, por eso lo llamaban "El Naruto con protector de frente de la hoja". Un día la anciana Tsunade le mando a buscar a Sasuke para traer al pequeño traidor de vuelta a la aldea. Y Naruto partió feliz.

Pero para llegar a la casa del Sasuke, Naruto tenía que cruzar el bosque. Y en el bosque vivía el Orochimaru feroz, que lo espiaba por entre los árboles. Entonces decidió saber que hacia. Así que uso el Henge y se transformo en Hinata.

-Hola, Naruto-kun- dijo, jugando con sus dedos, poniendo cara de nerviosa. -¿Qué haces?-

-Voy a buscar a Sasuke para cascarlo y traerlo a la villa, antes de que se vaya con Orochimaru, dattebayo!-

-Ah, este……Naruto-kun , quieres………?-

Pero Naruto ya se había ido.

Entonces Orochimaru decidió alcanzar a Sasuke y se le trepo encima a Kabuto, alcanzando al moreno. Entonces le pego una mordida y le dejo su marca, después de eso se largo.

Entonces Naruto alcanzo a Sasuke.

-Oye Sasuke, que Sharingan tan grande tienes-

-Es para poder ver tu flujo de Chakra mejor-

-Oye, Sasuke, que palidez tan acentuada tienes-

-Es culpa del cabro de Orochimaru, que me mordió.-

-Oye Sasuke, que sello maldito tan grande que tienes en el cuello-

-Es para poder darte una paliza mejor-

Y se agarraron a tiestazos.

Dos horas después, ninguno había ganado. Y ya estaban mas aburridos que un cura en un concierto de Metallica xD

-¿Y para que queres irte con Orochimaru?- le pregunto el rubio al moreno.

-Me dijo que me allá me daba chorizos con huevo-

-Pues ese chorizo con huevo te lo doy yo, mucho mejor-

-¿Ah, si? Pues venga- Y se fueron de la mano.

Después de eso, Orochimaru se dedico a bailarín de streptease, pero Jiraiya lo mató por cabro. Y vivieron felices para siempre.

**FIN**

**La proxima vez: "Risitos de Oro y los tres ninjas del Sonido" Dejen reviews, please. **


	2. Risitos de Oro y los ninjas del sonido

**Bienvenidos a la segunda entrega de "Clásicos infantiles, al estilo Naruto" **

**La historia de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no mía. Y ya saben todo eso.**

**_Hoy, la parodia de Risitos de Oro y los 3 Ositos: Risitos de Oro y los 3 ninjas del Sonido. _**

Había una vez, en una villa llamada la villa de la Hoja, un niño llamado Naruto al que nadie quería. Todos lo azotaban, escupían y todos los días por la noche, lo amarraban a una silla, poniéndole todos los conciertos de RBD en DVD xD (bueno, yo odio Rebeldes) y si andaban de mal humor le ponían la peli Los Increíbles de Disney/Pixar (derechos reservados, sin comentarios) El Naruto tenia el pelo de color dorado, y la gente le ponía moñitos y gritaban por la calle: -Miren, ahí va Risitos de Oro!-

Un día ya se canso de que lo jodieran tanto y decidió largarse de la villa. Metió todas sus cosas en un saco y se largo en su Mercedes que era herencia de su papá, el Cuarto Hokage, que se había cansado de ser ninja y se había ido de fumarolas. Claro que en la villa creían que había muerto matando un tal zorro. Si es que era astuto el tipo.

Luego de unos días, llegó a otra villa. Pero esta villa parecía muy solitaria.

Allí solo había unas cuantas casas.

Toco en la más grande, pero nadie contesto. La puerta se abrió, así que, con algo de vacilación, entro.

La casa tenia dos pisos. En la sala había una mesa triangular con tres platos: uno grande, uno mediano, y uno pequeño. Los tres platos tenían ramen.Genial,en su viaje no había vivido mas que de papas fritas y estaba muerto de hambre. Probó un poco del plato pequeño.

-Esta demasiado frío!- Dejo el plato pequeño aparte

Se acerco al plato más grande y probo del ramen que allí había.

-Demasiado caliente!- soplaba, pues se había quemado la lengua.

Entonces, observo el plato mediano, y se aventuro a probarlo.

-Este esta perfecto! Itadakimasu!-

Después de comer, Naruto sintió sueño, así que subió al segundo piso y se acostó en el suelo, como todo el suelo era igual en la casa, pues nada, se tapo con una cobija y se entrego a Morfeo.

Lo que Naruto no sabia es que en esa casa vivían tres ninjas del Sonido, los cuales estaban en una misión que les había dado Orochimaru, pero ya la habían terminado y volvían a su casa, cuando notaron la puerta abierta

-Alguien ha entrado en nuestra casa- dijo el primer ninja, que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, porque al muy baboso le habían dicho que horneara al cerdo, y se metió el mismo a la estufa.

Entraron a la casa.

-Alguien ha comido de nuestros platos- dijo el segundo ninja, que tenia unos huecos en las dos manos. A este le dio envidia del Miroku.

Subieron al segundo piso, y entraron en su habitación, donde encontraron al mandado del Naruto en el piso, durmiendo.

-Oye, tu que haces aquí?- dijo la tercer ninja, pateándole el costado para que se levantara. Esta aquí no pintaba nada, pero tenían que ser tres, no?

-Yo, nada, acá disfrutando de la amable hospitalidad- dijo el rubio, desperezándose y quitándose su ridículo sombrero de noche.

-Hospitalidad? Pero si tu entraste en nuestra casa!-

-Si, bueno, domo arigatou! Pero creo que me voy……- se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Ah, no!- rápidamente el de las vendas le bloqueo la puerta. –Te comiste toda nuestra comida y nos vas a pagar todo- al ninja le brillaban los ojos.

**Al otro día **

-Sirviente, nuestro desayuno!-

-Ya voy, señor!- un muy refunfuñante Naruto le sirvió el desayuno a los tres ninjas.

-Jajajajaja Eres muy útil. Y vas a ser nuestro esta semana! Ahora limpia la casa!

-Si, señor.-

Nuestro protagonista se estaba cansando, así que reviso su mochila y descubrió buena cantidad de sellos explosivos. Aprovecho que en la casa andaban de misión. Coloco todos los sellos en cada lugar de la casa, la habitación, la cocina, la sala, etc. Justo cuando hubo terminado salio de la casa, que inmediatamente exploto en pedazos.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba mientras andaba por el bosque. Se recostó a dormir un rato contra un árbol.

-NARUTO!-

Desperto de un salto, y delante de el estaba……..su Mercedes! Lo había olvidado! Lo conducía el tal Zaku, con Dozu en el asiento del copiloto y Kin atrás.

-Ese es mi carro, dattebayo! Devuelvanmelo!- salto a la capota del carro, pero inmediatamente, aceleraron y el salio despedido.

-Por haber quemado nuestra casa, nos vamos a quedar con tu carrito. Jajajajajajaja!...

PUM!

El Mercedes salio despedido hacia delante, y cayo por un precipicio. Un Mustang negro apareció, conducido por….

-Disculpa, niño, este es el camino a la aldea de las apuestas?- pregunto un hombre. Su cabello era rubio, y tenía las mismas facciones de Naruto. Era como una versión crecida de este, el que, incrédulo, saco una foto de su bolsillo.

-Papá grito el chico, emocionado. –Eres tu de verdad?-

-Naruto? Vaya, no te veía desde que eras un niño. Pero que haces por aquí? Sube, vamos a la aldea de las apuestas-

Y Naruto se fue con su padre y nunca más volvió a comer ramen frío. Aunque de vez en cuando Yondaime se endeudaba y lo dejaba de crédito…………

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos la próxima vez. Dejen reviews please.


	3. Sasuke y los siete enanos

**Volvemos a "Clásicos infantiles, al estilo Naruto".**

**Naruto, y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Y eso**

**Hoy veremos: Sasuke y los siete enanos. Tenemos un invitado especial, también. Vamos con la historia.**

Había una vez un joven llamado Naruto. Vivía solo en su casa. Le gustaba estar todo el día frente a un viejo espejo que tenia, preguntándole:

-Espejito, espejito, quien es el mas hermoso de esta villa?-

Hasta que un día…………

-Espejito, espejito, quien es el mas hermoso de esta villa?-

-Ya me tienes hasta los huevos, tú! Pues que sepas, niño ego centrista, que el más hermoso de esta villa es Sasuke! Si serás idiota! Porque crees que a ti nadie te hace caso, si no la autista esa! (Hinata, gomen nasai!)

-¿Qué! - el joven se enfureció. –Con que así con las cosas, ah!- Pues ya no lo serán más………-

**En otra parte de la villa, ese mismo dia. **

**-**Sasuke, eres tan lindo! -

-Sasuke ven aquí!-

-Sasuke!-

-Estorbos……- al chico no le quedo mas remedio que salir corriendo, sus fans lo iban a ahogar.

-Mejor voy a ver si encuentro a Kakashi-

-Sasuke!- El susodicho maestro apareció frente a el. –Estas listo para el entrenamiento?-

-Si, claro-

-Pues vamos-

Sasuke siguió a Kakashi un rato, el que lo condujo hacia la cima de una montaña.

-Muy bien, el siguiente paso del entrenamiento será…..-

Inmediatamente empujo a Sasuke por la ladera de la montaña.

-Kakashiiiii!-

En la cima de la montaña, Kakashi se transformaba en Naruto :

-Hasta nunca, Sasuke! Ahora iré a reclamar mi titulo!-

**Al otro día**

-Donde estoy?- Sasuke despertó muy confundido. Observo a su alrededor. Solo se veía una persona, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar persona.

-Vaya, al fin despertaste- aquel sujeto le observo. Sasuke se sentó y lo observo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Ayer estaba caminando por aquí, cuando me caíste justo encima. Supongo que fui buen colchón.-

-Y tu quien eres? ¿Eres un enano?-

El sujeto se levanto. Parecía muy enfadado -¿A quien has llamado enano que no se puede ver ni con microscopio!- Tomo a Sasuke y lo hizo dar vueltas, arrojándolo a unos metros.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo, levantándose. –Vaya, pero que susceptible. Y todavía no me has dicho quien eres-

-Me llamo Edward Elric, el Alquimista Full Metal- dijo, mostrando con orgullo su reloj

-Pues nunca había oído hablar de eso………Soy Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Por cierto, porque terminaste aquí así?-

-No lo se…..solo recuerdo que………….Kakashi! ¿Pero porque hizo eso?- se pregunto el moreno. –Y no se como volver a la villa-

-Mmmm, bueno, porque no vienes conmigo? Tal vez pueda ayudarte-

-Si no tengo otra opción……- Y partieron

No se percataron de que los seguía una figura sombría.

-Finalmente podré deshacerme de esto……….-

**Mientras tanto, en la villa de la Hoja**

-Parece que esta vez si me deshice de Sasuke. No sospecho nada el baka. Mis habilidades son increíbles!

Naruto se dirigió a desayunar, luego se dio un baño. Estaba muy contento por haberse deshecho de Sasuke, ahora el seria el más admirado de la villa.

Después se dirigió a la sala del espejo y le hizo su pregunta habitual:

-Espejito, espejito, quien es el mas bonito de la villa?-

-Como jodes! Te digo que Sasuke, pedazo de idiota comedor de ramen! Tu…………-

Pero el espejo jamás pronunciaría otra palabra más, ya que se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Ahora si voy a encargarme de ti, Sasuke, y las chicas se fijaran en mi………-

**Continuara**

**En el próximo capitulo continuaremos la historia de Sasuke y los siete enanos.**

**¿Conseguirá Naruto su ambición? ¿Alguna vez dejaran de llamar a Edward enano? ¿Quién será la misteriosa figura? ¿Y donde están los otros seis enanos?**

**Las respuestas, en el próximo capitulo. Dejen reviews, please. **


	4. Sasuke II

**Clasicos infantiles al estilo Naruto, capitulo 4. **

**La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero el fanfic es mío. Los que les espante el yaoi, ni lo lean. **

**Continuamos con la historia de Sasuke y los siete enanos**

Sasuke y Edward vagaban por el bosque. Ya tenían varios días allí.

-Oye, seguro que sabes donde vamos?- pregunto el primero. –A mi me parece que estuviéramos dando vueltas en círculos-

El otro se volteo

-A ver, por última vez: ¿Quién es el guía?-

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo suspiro. Siguieron caminando. A los diez minutos……….

-Auch!-

-Me caíste encima de nuevo!-

-Eres un idiota!-

-Cállate! Mejor pensamos como salir de este hueco….-

-Ahora que lo pienso……..quien cavo un hueco en un bosque deshabitado……..?-

-Quien sabe….-

Justo en ese momento, algo cayó en el hueco

-Que es eso?- pregunto el rubio. Sasuke recogió el objeto. Era redondo, negro, y tenia una cuerda en un extremo, por la cual avanzaba una llama…..

-No se, nunca lo había visto- (No recuerdo haber visto bombas en Naruto, los sellos explosivos quizás) Edward se asomo por detrás.

-Tíralo, idiota!. Es una bomba!- el rubio se alejo cuanto pudo

-¿Qué?- pero ya era demasiado tarde. La bomba exploto, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke, un muro de tierra lo protegió.

-Por suerte me tienes-

Respiraron aliviados

Edward transmuto la tierra, para aparecer varios bloques, por los cuales subieron ambos. Una vez afuera…..

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- Edward grito, alguien lo había atacado con una energía extraña

Quedo tendido en el suelo y empezó a brillar de varios colores. Sasuke observo al que lo había atacado. Era un sujeto alto, moreno.

-Quien eres tu!- le grito

-Shinobu Sensui, para servirte- aquel tipo tenia una sonrisa que ponía intranquilo a Sasuke

-Y que has hecho?- volteo a observar a su acompañante. Ahora lo que brillaba eran ¿siete Edwards?

-No sabes como es de molesto tener siete personalidades que no se ponen de acuerdo…- Sensui hizo cara de desesperación- Afortunadamente, pude encontrar el método para deshacerme de ellas. Tenia que pasárselas………..Me estas escuchando?

Sasuke se había quedado dormido. A Sensui le salio una vena en la frente.

-Oye, mocoso! Cuando yo hablo, la gente escucha!-

-Como jodes!- Sasuke se levanto medio dormido. –Katon……...- bostezó descomunalmente. –La haces dar sueño a cualquiera- Gouyaku no Jutsu!-

Sasuke disparo una gran bola de fuego con su boca, que causo que Sensui saliera volando. –Volvereeeeee!-

Sasuke volvía a checar con Edward, cuando……..

-Rasengan!- algo golpeo a Sasuke en la espalda, mandándolo contra un árbol. Esa técnica! Naruto! – Sin embargo, cuando trato de levantarse, no pudo. Naruto le había puesto un pie encima.

-Ahora si acabare contigo, Sasuke!-

Saco un frasco de su bolsillo y le hizo tragar algo a Sasuke

-Esto es un veneno muy potente que hará efecto en tan solo 10 minutos. Hasta nunca!- se alejo riéndose

Sasuke estaba muy débil para hacer nada, el veneno lo había paralizado……..

Los siete Edwards vinieron a verlo. Estos eran idénticos, salvo que tenían la gabardina de diferentes colores (rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, naranja, púrpura y negro)

-Que le pasara?...-

-Para que preguntas tonterías! Anda y revísalo-

-Y si se esta muriendo de SIDA y me lo pasa mi?-

-Serás idiota!-

-Que alguien vaya!-

Alguien se inclino al lado de Sasuke. –Oye, que te pasa?-

-Ve…….ne….no……..-

-¿Veneno! Esto es grave! Por suerte…..- Sasuke sintió que le introducían algo en la boca. Inmediatamente se desmayo.

-Y que haremos?- se preguntaban los siete Edwards

-Lo que le dimos solo retrasara los efectos del veneno. Debemos hacer algo. No queda mucho tiempo….-

-Debemos extraerle el veneno de algún modo. ¿Pero como? –

Sasuke tenía mucha fiebre, sudaba y estaba muy pálido.

Uno de los Edwards hablo.

-El veneno fue administrado oralmente…….solo puede ser sacado oralmente……….-

-No estarás sugiriendo que……….!-

-Si lo queremos salvar, es la única manera…….-

-Pero quien lo hará?-

-Decidámoslo a la suerte!- sugirió el Edward de la gabardina roja.

Jugaron a Piedra, Papel, Tijera. Huelga decir que el susodicho perdió humillantemente- ("Y yo soy el original….")

Bueno…….si es la única solución……

Junto con los de Sasuke sus labios y empezó a chupar. Sintió como el veneno se iba a su cuerpo. Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con Edward besándolo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me besa? Sin embargo……"

Los clones a su alrededor desaparecieron. El veneno que Edward absorbía afecto a sus clones, salvándolo. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en ese momento.

**Tiempo después……**

-Edward Elric ¿aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu pareja, para quererlo, respetarlo y acompañarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Edward miro a los ojos a Sasuke y luego al sacerdote

-Si, acepto-

-Entonces los declaro unidos en el inquebrantable matrimonio- (La parte del beso se salta. ¿Qué creían, ah?)

**¿Y que paso con Naruto?**

Pues…….digamos que termino con Sakura y tuvieron niños frentones con cara de zorro que comían ramen……. O como queráis……..

**Y aquí termina la historia de Sasuke y los siete enanos! Espero que no haya quedado demasiado mala. Esta historia se la dedico a Temari-Shikamaru. Para que luego no digáis que no os complazco. Dejen reviews! Nos vemos la próxima!.**


End file.
